Doctor Who Fanfiction: Let the River Flow
by Ouyanagi1
Summary: This Doctor Who Fanfiction is revolved around the events after the Eleventh Doctor's 'death', particularly that of his Doppelganger. It focuses around the relationship between River and Eleventh, and how that is explored through the Eleventh's actions and erasure of his identity from every database in existence.


**Prologue**

In her prison cell. In her barren prison cell. She sat alone, on her metallic chair. An exquisite prisoner, one whose antics were seen day in and out by the guardians of her prison. There was nobody in this prison who didn't know of her, and her atrocious crime. The woman who _killed_ a man of valour and compassion. This woman, _River Song. _

Voluptuous, seductive, but _deadly _time-traveller, River Song; daughter of Amelia and Rory Pond, and once formerly known as _Melody Pond_. Captive for her crimes against the very universe, she smiled despite having committed such heresy. It was as if this was all part of her own, elaborate plan. What did her plan entail, however? Nobody would ever know.

Well...there was always one man who knew. The one man, who had the audacity to flirt with this dangerous archaeologist, without becoming a fossil himself! Who was this man? Oh, he was a great man. The man whom River ended on that fated day. Yet rumours have gone about. Again and again his mentions cause shivers to run down even the most cold-blooded, cold-hearted of creatures. As the stone of the Weeping Angels begin to crack, the skin of the Daleks shattering, and as Time itself _stopped_ for a brief moment; he appeared once again.

The Timelord. The man in the bowtie. The Saviour of the Universe. The one whom Time itself could never escape. _The Doctor_ had returned…

**Act I: Explanations**

A strange beeping sound had been ringing across the rather barren prison. Though it was vaguely heard, it was distinct to the prisoner isolated from every other. River's smile had crept onto her face; looking at the north of her cell, the wall in front of her began to melt, forming letters in order to make a phrase.

"_Hello Sweety~_"

"Oh my Doctor. Taking on my habits are we?" River chuckled at the notion. And then she noted some other strange formations from the melting metal, and began to investigate. She took out her scanner, and began to scan the metal surrounding her. She noticed the inscriptions within the bolded letters of the message, and decoded them.

"_You will soon be pardoned for your 'crime', River. Hang on just a bit longer._"

"Pardoned? Oh what is my husband planning this time? If he still hasn't learnt from that time, then…" River recalled the events of the Demon's Run. Where she was abducted by that tortuous woman, whose name she surely didn't wish to recall.

Those horrible events of her life however, did not only cause her grief and pain. It also traumatized her husband. As he rose to the top of the universe, with no power equal to him, he fell even deeper than he had ever done before. A teardrop began to trickle down the woman's face, and pattered onto the ground.

"_Crying are we, River_?" The boisterous voice of the Doctor shrivelled through the air.

"What?" River exclaimed. "Where is that voice from?" Her questioning eyes scanned her entire prison cell and outside of it. She was missing something, something important. This was something that she was taught by the Doctor a long time ago, but what was it? She couldn't remember. But there was something incomplete.

"_Oh come on River. Don't you remember? Weren't you the clever one here?_"

"Oh Sweetie. Nobody is as clever as you are." River responded in a flirtatious tone, almost as if she was proclaiming her equality with her husband, the Timelord.

"_Ahahaha! Right you are, River. But come on, you don't remember anything?_"

"Remember…?" River questioned the words of the eccentric Doctor.

"_Where do you find monsters in your room, River?_"

"At...the corner of your eye!" River's eye motioned to just behind her, and she noticed a peculiar hologram of the Doctor manifesting. It had a slight green aura to it, but it matched the Doctor to a tee. That man, full of adventure and experiences, was wearing his signature - though somewhat strange - outfit. His plain brown tweed jacket, dress shirt, bracers, gold wrist watch, rolled up navy-blue trousers, boots and finally, his bowtie would give him the visage of an old man. Though rather distinctly; his childish face would easily detract from this possible viewpoint. As a grin came upon his face, River immediately put up a visage of disappointment.

"_What happened, River? Disappointed to see me?_"

"You...idiot! Where is my gun? I need to shoot that Fez right out of your head!" River exclaimed, her disapproval of the Doctor's antics were evident.

"_Tch. Whatever. Onto more serious matters. I'm going to pardon you, River._" The hologram said, taking off his Fez and adjusting his bowtie while he was at it.

"Pardon me? How?"

"_Weren't you the one who said, I became far more than I should have? So, what do you think I'm going to do?_"

River thought for a moment, and then suddenly the events of Demon's Run came into mind. She smirked, and playfully approached the Doctor, stroking his face. "Removing yourself from existence, are we?"

"_Hello, Honey~_"

River pushed herself forward, giving the hologram a peck on the cheek, which the Doctor was obviously quite fond of. "Blushing are we, sweetie? Dear me, aren't you one shy man." River commented, chuckling as she whispered into his ear, "But then again, those are the best type."

The Doctor's hologram sprung back. "No. No they're not! Who said I'm shy?" The Doctor frantically moved his arms, making rapid gestures, "I sure didn't. Who did? Who said that to you?!"

"_Oh shut up, Sweetie. And make my prison sentence as short as possible, will you?_" River suggested to him, winking at him as he did so.

The Doctor sighed, replying, "As you wish, Honey." The hologram dispersed, leaving River alone in her prison cell once again. Well, not for long anyways.

Soon a number of guards came along, and begun to question River. "Did you do this, Doctor Song? Is this another escape attempt?"

River sat back in her comfortable seat, looked towards the officer and remarked, "Attempt? Honey, are you new here? Your lack of knowledge is rather...unimpressive. Haven't your seniors taught you anything?" As she said so, River stood up, stroking the man's jawline and then commented. "What a dazzling face! I've got to take you on a ride sometime~ You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Um...not...really…?" The guard responded timidly, with River's laughter echoing throughout the prison. The next few days were going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
